We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes
by x.x.x.RaindropsOnRoses.x.x.x
Summary: In honour of Hope's return from the Hollow, Klaus hosts a ball at the compound in the theme of his daughter's favourite movie: Alice In Wonderland. His ostentatious display of affection draws the attention of Hayley, who needs his comfort now more than ever. Sometimes all we need to get through the darkness is a little bit of madness. Non-Canon. CO-WRITTEN WITH KLAYLEYADDICT!
1. PART ONE

**We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

He _hated_ seeing her this upset. It made a deep pain come to his chest at just the thought that he could do nothing to help her. They were finally able to get the Hollow out of Hope. Free her from that complete hell.

 _And now?_

Now all Hope did was sit in her room, occasionally drawing but barley speaking, and it was killing Klaus.

His poor, beautiful Littlest Wolf. Oh what he wouldn't give to take away whatever horrors she had witnessed… _felt_ , while the Hollow had inhabited her body.

He and Hayley had tried everything to cheer her up, but alas, nothing seemed to do the trick. Not even a family viewing of her favourite movie, _Alice In Wonderland_ , had been enough to get her out of her introverted state, and it was that thought that gave Klaus the idea that he was on his way to discuss with Hayley right at that very moment.

" _Hayley!_ " He called her name as she instantly stopped talking on the phone to someone, he assumed was one of his sisters, to turn to him, uncrossing her arms and sighing as she looked at him in expectation.

She had a tired look in her eyes, one that he assumed he shared. He knew she was hurting from watching this destroy Hope as well.

" _Klaus_." Her words were meant as a greeting, but instead, they came out as a rough statement, her voice barely above a whisper. "How is she? Is there something wrong—?"

She was tired, and she was hurting. Hayley didn't even know which way was up anymore. Her life was nothing without the joy of her little girl.

"No, everything is okay, love… the _same_." He rushed out to relieve her worry as she sighed and nodded, closing her eyes for a second as the shared hurt came back to her.

 _The_ _same_.

Those words were nothing to be relieved about.

"Oh," Hayley said quietly, her voice thick with pain. "Then, what can I do for you?"

"I…" Klaus paused to take in a painful breath, rethinking if this was the best thing to offer in that moment but he quickly decided that it was. He would try anything to cheer up their Littlest Wolf and he knew Hayley would as well.

"I was thinking about throwing a party," He said in a whisper as Hayley's eyes quickly became glinted with confusion.

Hayley let out a slightly sardonic scoff at this statement. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, genuinely confused. Now was hardly the appropriate time for a celebration. "Are you telling me that you want to throw a party when our little girl is upstairs, suffering and deeply hurt by what that bitch did to her? I'd hardly call that a cause for celebration, would you?"

Hayley found herself unintentionally pissed at the idea.

"Hear me out," Klaus rushed out to say, shaking his head as he watched her face become one of pure anger and disbelief. "This is for our _daughter_ —"

"For _her_?" Hayley scoffed, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "This is the last thing she needs right now—"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Klaus shouted, his nostrils flaring wide in his irritation at Hayley's refusal to listen to what he had to say. By Gods, that woman was infuriating and stubborn, even at the best of times. She really was just like him. Hell, maybe that's the thing he liked about her the most; their many similarities.

But that was another thought for another time.

Hayley didn't even flinch and he was reminded with yet another reason why he admired her. Was that the best word? He wasn't sure. She wasn't afraid of him in the slightest.

That truly was a rarity.

After everything he had done to her, after all the reasons he'd given her to hate him... Hayley was perhaps the person most on his side.

"Okay, Klaus." She gave in quietly, waiting for him to continue as he smirked in victory.

"Thank you for your _'approval'_ love," Klaus started to joke, but when he noticed the expectant look on the Little Wolf's face, his smirk dropped and his expression took on a serious tone. He took several steps towards Hayley and came to stand right in front of her. "You know better than anyone that there's nothing I wouldn't do for our daughter," he began, looking down briefly before meeting the younger hybrid's huge eyes. "And that is why I want you to help me throw this party for her. I want to make her favourite move come to life. We could all use a little bit of madness around here."

Hayley was shocked into a brief silence at his words. She knew what movie he was talking about. It was her daughter's favorite for as long as she could remember. She could still remember the first time Klaus had watched that movie with Hope after not seeing her for 5 years.

It was a memory she could never forget.

She had come back to the compound after a trip with Freya to the Cauldron to get some ingredients for one of the Mikaelson witches' spells (man, those spells always needed so many disgusting ingredients) and had walked past the library on her way to her room, only to find Klaus and Hope snuggled up on the couch together, both of them giggling happily at The Mad Hatter as he waved his teacup about joyfully on the screen.

She couldn't forget the way her stomach had flipped at the sight, nor could she erase the look on both Hope and Klaus' faces when she found them.

It had been a beautiful memory for her. Just seeing her daughter that happy and Klaus… she had never seen him like that before.

Hayley honestly didn't think she'd ever seen Klaus that happy, that at ease with anyone, well... _ever_. It was hard to believe that a monster as ancient and powerful as he could ever be so gentle, kind and caring.

She tried to think of any reason why this party could be a bad idea and she couldn't think of one.

The thought alone gave her life sudden meaning and purpose. It would be for their daughter, and Hayley knew that if anything was going to make Hope feel like herself again, then this was it.

"I'm in," she found herself saying before she could convince herself otherwise. "I don't care what we're doing, or how, but Klaus..." Hayley trailed off and looked up into his shocked face, resting a reassuring hand on his arm as she went. " _I'm all in._ "

Klaus smiled, ideas running though him at all the possibilities of how to make this the most perfect night for his daughter.

He glanced over at the hand on his shoulder before going back to staring into Hayley's brown eyes that didn't have the sadness that he was so used to seeing in them, the sadness that killed him.

"This won't _just_ be a party," he decided, his lips curving up slightly at the corners as he imagined the beautiful woman in front of him in some sort of fancy costume. "This will be a _ball_ , and it will be the most magical night that The French Quarter has ever seen."

Hayley smiled back at him, real joy coming to her face at the thought. "Hope will love this…" She said quietly as her eyes drifted off and she imagined her little girl in a beautiful Alice inspired costume.

"The compound will be decorated like you have never seen it before," Klaus continued, letting himself get carried away with ideas that would please not just Hope, but Hayley as well. If anyone else needed a good dose of happiness around here, it was her. "Freya and the witches will use their craft to create floating punchbowls, and tables, and colourful bubbles that light up..."

Hayley looked back to him with a bright smile. "Can you imagine getting _our_ family dressed up like that?" She let out a bubbly laugh as she let her mind imagine this.

 _Our family_.

Klaus' mind got suck at those words.

Hayley saw herself as a Mikaelson. As one of _them_.

 _No more running_.

And she was still his Queen, now more than ever.

No more trying to deny it. Who she was; _who she had become_.

"Well then there's only one question left to answer then, isn't there," Hayley said unexpectedly, snapping the older hybrid straight out of his thoughts. "Who's going to be Hope's favourite character? Who's the maddest? _You_ or Kol?" She laughed lightly and the golden sound of her laughter brought a strange warm feeling straight to Klaus' chest.

He couldn't stop from laughing along. Seriously considering this question for a couple of moments.

"Well, it's certainly no secret that Kol is completely off his rocker, love," Klaus smirked. "That being said, I hardly think that allowing my baby brother to assume the identity of our daughter's favourite character would be wise.

"That's true." Hayley smiled and laughed once again as Klaus was feeling this warmth inside of him to see Hayley like this. Actually happy. Something he had not seen in quite a while. "So is that role designed for you then?" She teased with a curve of her lip.

"I can't see why not, after all, have you not seen me in a top hat? I appear more of a dashingly handsome rogue than usual." He laughed as Hayley snorted in mock disgust and gave him a playful shove.

"Wow, you really are full of yourself, aren't you?" She asked in a playful tone, eyeing Klaus' dimpled grin with admiration. _Why did he have to be so good looking all the time?_ More importantly, why did he have to look at her like she was a glittering diamond lost in a sea of emeralds? Sometimes a simple look from Klaus was enough to send her weak at the knees. "Easy see nothing's changed in that department since we first met."

Klaus grinned at her; _ah yes_ … when they had first met. He still remembered that exact moment up until the night he would not see her until weeks, or was it, _months_ later. Everything had been such a blur back then, that the latter part of that statement, he could hardly remember.

"So, we've got _you_ settled then," Hayley said when Klaus didn't respond. "What about me? Who am _I_ in that movie?" She asked, a teasing look being sent her way is what followed in reply.

"I wouldn't say you're the Queen of Hearts," he said considering his next words with another little grin. "That role I leave to the lovely Rebekah, who as you well know, has had her fair share of both stomping on the hearts of others and breaking her own. But you, Hayley, are still a queen. You would be the White Queen; a powerful, strong leader that is both fair and kind. A queen, whose people willingly bow at her feet. _That's_ who you are."

Hayley was shocked to silence. She had been almost completely sure that Klaus was going to leave that role to one of his sisters.

"Are you sure that... maybe Freya…"

 _Klaus thought of her as The White Queen?_ She could hardly believe it. It was perhaps the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her.

 _Perhaps he made a mistake_ , she told herself firmly.

"NO!" Klaus all but shouted, reaching forwards to grab both of her hands in his as he stared into her giant eyes.

"You are beautiful, you are strong willed and do what is best for everyone around you. You are a _Queen_ , love… you are _her_ ," Klaus said as he stared into her eyes with a determined look. "They will all bow down to you… as they already do."

"You are the _true_ Queen, the _only_ Queen. You always will be what you are: A rare and magnificent beauty, a queen powerful and kind beyond the measures of possibility, a mother, and most importantly... you remain the only person to have brought a vibrant light into the life of the darkest soul. _You gave me Hope_. That alone, makes you... _her_."

Hayley couldn't think, couldn't breath, somehow between his words his hand had moved to be placed softy on her cheek as he looked right into her now tear filled eyes.

"But..." she said, unable to say anything even remotely audible.

"You will be our Queen.. as you already are." Klaus said as his finger moved to stroke her cheek.

"You shall be The White Queen, and that will be that," he added, smirking slightly at the pissed-off look Hayley's eyes suddenly took on at his order.

"You do not order me Klaus," She snapped, shaking her head.

"Not an order." Klaus said, his voice sounding not phased. "Just a... request.. for our daughter."

Klaus sighed and moved closer still to Hayley. Now he was almost on top of her. "'Tis not an order love, but a truth I am willing to see and believe in with all my heart, even if you do not. Someone has to tell you what you deserve, and someone has to be willing to give it to you. I don't see anyone else lining up to offer you this deep truth, do you? And seeing as you are not so inclined to accept what I believe you are, then I am willing to boss you around if it means you get to shine as what you were always meant to be," he breathed out, his chest tightening at Hayley's refusal to believe what he was telling her.

She could only stare at him; wanting nothing more than to be pissed at him for his order. Or find any reason for the beating in her chest to stop its rapid pace. Not once had anyone ever told her anything _remotely_ like this. Not with this much absolute honestly to their voice as Klaus had. Not Jackson and certainly not Elijah.

She couldn't respond.

What was she meant to say back to him at this? He was stubborn. And if she tried to deny it one more time this would only continue and with each word, as she was feeling now, her heart would melt.

Klaus sensed Hayley's emotional discomfort and decided in that moment to return to their playful banter as a means to help lighten the mood. "What is that quote that The Mad Hatter says about doing nine impossible things before breakfast?" he asked rhetorically, noticing the sudden confusion that quickly crossed the younger hybrid's face. "Because love... I've seen you do _twelve_."

She laughed, her emotions slowly levelling out as she thanked God he had stopped with her drivel about her being a Queen. She didn't believe it even with his words.

"I'll take that as a compliment then, Mad Hatter." She said, a joking streak to her tone.

"Good for that is how I meant it, my White Queen," He responded without missing a beat.

Hayley immediately rolled her eyes at his comment, even though something about his words made a foreign kind of emotion well up inside her heart. "You're not going to let this go anytime soon, are you?" She asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"You know I'm not." He teased her as the brunette hybrid smiled.

"Besides," he added quickly with yet another little smirk. "As far as impossible things go, I can do at least fifteen." His tone had turned from light to suggestive at the drop of a hat (no pun intended) "You should see what I can do in the-"

"That's enough!" Hayley's now high pitched voice shrieked as she gulped and held up both her hands to stop him as he just laughed loudly.

"But you would already know that, wouldn't you, love?" He continued, unable to help himself as he smirked at her.

"Eww, Klaus. Just... _eww_ ," she said, covering her eyes with her hand as she tried and failed to stop a little smile coming to her lips at the memory of that particular night.

" _Eww?_ I hardly think that's what you thought back then, after all, if memory serves, it was _you_ who tried so hard to seduce poor little old innocent me."

" _Innocent?_ " She repeated sarcastically, unable to deny any other part of that particular sentence.

" _What?_ " Klaus asked, feigning confusion. "You put me in a position to whence I found myself unable to resist your irrefutable charms. That sounds a lot like innocence to me."

She just hummed in response, smiling and rolling her eyes. "Keep believing that, Klaus."

"Are you denying your attempt at a seduction-"

" _Attempt?_ " She asked before she could stop herself. "I'd hardly call it an attempt when I succeeded, as you so kindly pointed out not moments ago."

 _There_ , she thought, _that ought to put the egotistical dick out to dry for a while_.

Klaus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before coming up with absolutely zero responses he could give.

"Anyway," Hayley continued after a beat, wearing a smirk made of pure victory. "You just said that you fell prey to my... what was it? _'Irrefutable charms_ ', please Klaus, either you were incredibly affected by my presence and gave in because you wanted everything I was offering badly enough, or, you're quoting Robert Palmer."

Klaus smirked back at her, rolling his eyes as it was his turn to change to subject. "So… now we just need to figure out who Hope will be."

Hayley smirked, taking her victory with utter joy.

"The lovely little Alice, of course," she responded immediately. "Oh, and if you think for a second, that I'm not going to hold my win here over you for a very long time, then you've got another thing coming."

"Alice." He smiled as he pictured his beautiful little girl in a stunning light blue dress. "And as for the win.. I will /allow/ you to have this.. But only because I'm allowing it."

"Sure Klaus." She teased with a roll of her brown eyes.

"Excellent! So, it's settled then, Little Wolf. Let's set the ball for next Saturday; I'm sure Rebekah will need at least a week to find a suitable costume," Klaus' eyes lit up at the mention of one of his beloved sisters, and he carried on hurriedly. "Oh, and do remember to keep this a secret from Hope. I don't want her to know about this until the day."

"Agreed." She said lightly. She wouldn't have been able to keep the grin from her face if she had tried.

She tried to ignore the words "little wolf" because of the emotion and memories those two little simple words brought up.

"Klaus..." Hayley started, a sudden thought hitting her like a freight train. She'd been so caught up in the idea of this grand party, that she hadn't even considered the possibility that was haunting her more with every breath. "What if this doesn't work? What if... what if Hope stays like this? Forever." The thought alone almost killed her; she couldn't imagine if it actually turned out to be true.

"You can't think like that, sweetheart," Klaus rushed out to say though the possibility of her words hit him hard. No. He couldn't think like that. Neither could Hayley. This was their one chance at bringing some light back into their daughters life, even if it only lasted a night.. "She will love it." He reassured her, fake confidence to his tone.

If only Hayley could believe with all her heart, that Klaus was in fact, right. Although, when they had first watched Hope leave them under the feirce protection of Rebekah, it had been Klaus that had assured her that she would see her little girl again. And she had, just as he had promised. Maybe he deserved more credit than he was given.

In that moment, Hayley decided that she trusted his judgement enough to believe him, just as she had done years earlier, when he had been an utterly different person. "You're right," she breathed, hugging her arms to her body for reassurance. "Hope will love it; I know she will."

Klaus smiled, nodding his head in pure agreement. "Well then, love... we have a party to plan."

 **A/N: A new two-shot co-written with the amazingly talented KlayleyAddict! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it, guys! Please don't be afraid to review and tell us what you thought, and if you liked it, maybe you'd also like to check out our other multi-chapter fic, 'Tangled Up In Blue' which we also co-wrote! Thanks for reading.**

 **Donna.**


	2. PART TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hayley could hardly believe that a week had passed already, and when she woke up on the following Saturday morning, the sounds of compelled decorators working in the courtyard filled her ears. A thrill of excitement ran through her at the thought.

 _This is it_ , she thought, _this is really happening_.

She would like to think that she'd had a huge part in planning the ball, but that wasn't the case. Everyone knew Klaus was behind the awe-inspiring plans.

She took in a deep breath and smiled as she watched all of the decorations and food being set up several hours later. Just the littlest possibility that this could be the thing that cheered her daughter up, brought some joy back to the youngest Mikaelson's life was enough to bring happiness to Hayley. She felt a shock of gratefulness that she had Klaus to thank for this. He truly had done something amazing for Hope.

And it wasn't even close to being done yet.

Her eyes scanned the bustling courtyard for the one person she was most in need of seeing. Hayley had to look twice, but her eyes found Klaus standing by the fountain, carving artfully away at an ice sculpture of the Cheshire cat. She smiled to herself at the sight; was there any thing that man _couldn't_ do?

"Keeping busy?" Hayley asked as she walked towards him with a teasing smile, her hands in her back pockets as he looked to her and his concentrated glare quickly became a fond look with a smile.

"You could say that," Klaus mused, his eyes twinkling ever so slightly when his eyes locked onto those of the hybrid before him. "Have you come to offer me your assistance, Little Wolf?"

Hayley let out a burst of amused laughter as she shook her head frantically when he motioned to the beautiful sculpture that she couldn't keep her eyes off of. "Not the artistic type, but I wanna help. Anything, for Hope."

If was true, she wanted to help yet a part of her was screaming _no_ at the thought of ruining Klaus' already masterpiece-like set up here. From the look in his eyes he noticed that easily.

How could he read her so well?

Klaus sighed, a hint of a smile grazing his lips in amusement. "Well, if you really want to help," he began with a smirk, "You could start by ridding yourself of those atrocities you call clothes. You weren't planning on wearing combat boots and skinny jeans _tonight_ , were you?"

Klaus seemed to have noticed her sudden panic from her labored breathing and wide eyes. "Don't worry love, let me handle it."

Instantly relief flooded through her before sudden anger took over, not at him but at herself; since when did she need to accept charitable help from others? From _Klaus_?

She found herself wanting to fight it, just about to open her mouth and tell him no when she stopped and thought of Hope.

She knew that whatever costume Klaus picked out for her, it would be so terrifyingly accurate that Hope would find herself believing that it was real. There was barely four hours left until the party, and there was no way in Hell that Hayley would let her pride get in the way of her daughter's happiness. She didn't have time to argue, so she decided to accept Klaus' offer, and let her anger go.

"Okay," she said quickly, sucking up her pride as Klaus' face changed from confusion to utter happiness. "Thank you."

"Hope will love this." Klaus muttered after a couple seconds of scanning the area that was already looking spectacular.

Hayley couldn't argue with that. The compound looked truly beautiful; _stunning_ , even. Perhaps the nicest she had ever seen it, second only to the way Klaus had decorated it for her wedding, when she'd married Jackson.

Boy, it felt like another lifetime ago.

She sighed and shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. This day was about Hope and the looming sadness that Jackson's memory brought up for her was not going to trouble her.

 _Not today_.

"She will," Hayley said, giving a firm nod of her head, her eyes catching sight of at least a hundred cut-crystal champagne flutes that were stacked on the pop-up bar to one side of the courtyard. "Ah, Klaus...?" she started, feeling another onset of panic welling up inside her, this time for a whole different reason. "Just how many people have you invited?"

Klaus grinned malevolently and waggled his eyebrows at her, his handsome face glowing. "Not too many, love," he assured her. "Just the entire French Quarter."

" _WHAT?!_ " Hayley shouted, possibly a little to loud since a few people who were on ladders hanging decorations proceeded to almost fall, one actually doing so.

Klaus merely laughed.

"I hope you're joking," she continued, glancing briefly at the man who had fallen from the ladder. "Sorry."

She didn't notice the warning glare Klaus sent the man, his hybrid eyes flashing when said man opened his mouth, probably to yell some insult at Hayley as he rubbed his hurt arm and scoffed.

"Not joking," Klaus mused as she turned back to him with a little disapproving look but was still unable to hide the twitch of her lip.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's right," Hayley sassed, folding her arms across her chest like a wife who was about to round on her husband. "I forgot I was taking to a man with an ego the size of Jupiter! My bad!"

"Oh my apologies, love," Klaus smirked as the brunette rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked my ego? After all it was the thing that— how should I say? Convinced you to _'stay instead of going'_ all those years ago," He teased as Hayley cocked her head to the side and shot him a mock annoyed look.

"That's funny," she rejoined, recalling a statement she had made in Hollis' dive bar, five years prior. "It's almost like you're making this all about you again!"

Klaus laughed as the reference became realized. "Oh good memories."

" _Good?_ " Hayley snorted, looking at him in disbelief. "Yeah, it's not like we were on the run or anything."

"And as for making everything about myself, it must be that 'giant Jupiter size ego' then, love." He mocked her previous words.

"Oh no, I take that back," Hayley added, meeting his joke with her own. "Your ego is the size of the Galaxy, at _least_."

"I'll just take that as a compliment then," Klaus smirked at her as she laughed and looked away briefly. "Now as for your costume—"

"You said that our trip had good memories?" she asked suddenly, cutting across the older hybrid's sentence. If Klaus thought that the time they'd spent together on the run had been good, Hayley wanted to know why. "What... what _good_ memories? I was under the impression that the only good thing to come out of that little adventure was your discovery of my Carpool Karaoke skills... oh, and let's not forget the _'Mother Trucker'_ hat."

"As _lovely_ as that all was," Klaus began with a roll of his eyes and a teasing tone. "It was… I guess it was just the first time we were with her as a proper family, with Hope," Klaus sighed as he shifted a little and his eyes wandered around the large area. "It was… _nice_."

 _Nice?_

Hayley would hardly use that to describe such circumstances, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the time that she and Klaus had spent with Hope as a family. _Just the three of them_.

She knew something had changed in her after that, she just wasn't sure how to describe it. All she knew was that from then onwards, she looked at Klaus in a different light; felt a little differently about him, even.

Klaus sighed irritably when Hayley didn't respond. "But I wouldn't be shocked if you didn't feel the same way—"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley cut him off, confusion clouding her face. That hadn't been the reason she was slow to respond.

Klaus shrugged. "Our relationship wasn't exactly hugs and equal custody back then."

Hayley's mind flashed to all of the arguments, all the fights. Over Hope— _over everything_.

She immediately regretted all of it.

If only she'd known back then, just how easy it was to work alongside Klaus, as parents, as friends, as... _partners_.

"I'm sorry," Hayley found the words rushing past her lips before she could stop them.

Klaus just stared at her for a moment, stunned to silence. Of all the reactions he had expected from his previous words, this was the last. He expected her to deny it. Blame him, or plain out change the subject. _But an apology?_ It was the last thing he was expecting. Especially since she was the last one who needed to apologize for everything that happened all those years ago.

"You're... _sorry_?" he asked, unsure whether he heard right, even though his hybrid hearing had never betrayed him. Klaus opened and closed his mouth several times, putting down the ice pick somewhere in the process, and inched towards Hayley uncertainly.

"I'm… none of it was right, Klaus," She muttered out with a reluctant sigh. "As much as I would love to blame you for all of the fighting it was… it was just as much me at fault. I wasn't fair to you regarding our daughter."

"Hayley stop, you don't have to explain anything," Klaus rushed, "If I had only—"

"No, Klaus, listen to _me_ ," Hayley ordered, a hot prick of tears suddenly stabbing at her eyes. "You have to hear me out."

She took in a deep breath as she looked up to meet his eyes with great difficulty. "I tried so hard to blame you for everything that happened; the fighting, the danger, for cursing my pack… for taking Hope away from me, and yet, the truth is that the main reason you did that was because _I_ was trying to take her away from _YOU_. From her father. I just imagine Hope's reaction if I were to try to do that now and… and she would _never_ look at me again."

" _Yes_ ; Hope needs her mother, but she also needs her dad," She said softly. "And I tried to take that away from her more than once…"

"She adores you, Klaus. If you weren't in her life... I think it would destroy her," Hayley finished, looking up into her fellow hybrid's stunned face. "To think that I almost took her away from you, robbed her of the chance to know what an _amazing_ father she has... it kills me every time I think about it, and, I just want you to know how truly sorry I am."

He didn't know how to respond, he just stared at her like she was a pure diamond that he was seeing for the first time, his eyes a little glazed over as he searched for words.

Hayley smiled, moving a little closer than she already was. "Don't say anything, okay? Just _please_ accept my apology."

Klaus reached out and gently grazed Hayley's cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes filled with every emotion that was coursing through him like a raging torrent. He wanted to say something, he _really_ did, but before he could say anything, Hayley leant into his touch for only a moment, before she vamped off at hybrid speed and disappeared back upstairs.

Hayley stopped once she returned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaning up against the dark wood with a heavy sigh. Had she really just got all of that off her chest? Everything that she'd wanted to tell Klaus since the night they got him back... well _most_ of it, at least.

She'd done it; she had found the courage somewhere within herself, and she had told him what she needed to say— what she should have told him five years ago before they parted, and he sacrificed himself. Hayley knew she should have felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, but, she didn't.

She still felt guilty.

Maybe it was because she wasted so much time not telling Klaus that he was a good father. Maybe it was because she had left him downstairs, alone with his thoughts.

She had been willing to take Hope away from Klaus and then, when he had succeeded in doing the same she had made him out to be the… _monster_ ; to be the _villain_. She had distanced herself and Hope from him while she celebrated her married life with Jackson. But this was years ago, or so she tried to tell herself. Things had changed.

 _Damn, have they changed_.

Klaus was a different man now. Perhaps he was becoming the man he was always meant to be, the very man that Ansell knew he was deep inside his ancient heart.

Why couldn't she have realised that sooner?

 _Elijah_.

The word was bitter to taste, even in her thoughts.

She still loved him, she did, but something inside her had shifted since that night in the pendant, and there was no going back.

He had attacked her. Whether it was himself or not he had attacked her. And because of that, Hope was put in danger and had to save her.

 _Her daughter_ had to save _her_.

Possibly it was then because of the lack of distraction from Elijah that she noticed all of this in Klaus. Just how good of a father he was. How there was light inside him because of Hope, even with all of the dark.

How much he cared about _her_.

That was the thought that left her feeling guiltiest of all.

Her refusal to believe in Klaus, Hope and her as a family, had cost them precious time that Hayley knew she was never getting back.

She sighed and pushed herself away from the wooden surface, running a hand through her hair. Now was not the time for this. These thoughts had been in her head for more the awhile, but right now? Right now was about her daughter. Her and Klaus' little girl. Making her happy after the trauma she had suffered.

"Hope sweetie?" Hayley called out softly as she edged towards the door that led to Hope's room, the room that had once been her nursery. "Are you in here?"

There was no response and as she walked into her daughter's room with her arms flat at her side, she felt a deep pain run though her. Hope was lying there, not asleep, on her side just staring into the distance with a frown on her lips.

She hadn't moved all day, and the sight made Hayley want to take the nearest table and smash it against the wall. Hope didn't deserve this, to have to spend each day as miserably as this.

"Hope..." she didn't even know what to say anymore. Hope never answered. "I want you to sit up for me, okay? We have to talk about something, but you can't ask any questions yet."

Hope didn't move but her eyes moved more towards Hayley. Hayley sighed, sitting down gently next to her daughter and trying to calm her appending anger at the Hollow, at herself… at _everything_.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly as she reached forward and stroked her daughter's hair when Hope still didn't sit up.

"Yes mum," Hope replied quietly, her face as vacant and detached as ever.

Hayley waited several long moments for her to continue, but instead, Hope remained silent.

Hayley let out a soft sigh as she forced a smile and slowly moved towards Hope, putting her hands on the younger girls side as she pulled her daughter up a little bit. Hope finally complied, sitting up against the headboard as she looked at her mum and waited for her to continue, the frown not leaving.

"Tonight, your dad and I want you to come downstairs and see something," Hayley began, floundering around for the right thing to say. She wished Klaus were here; he would've known what to say. He always did.

"For what mum?" Hope asked her quietly, her voice slightly rough.

Hayley opened and closed her mouth once before smiling tightly, clearing her throat. "Just trust us honey, okay? For your dad and I?"

Hope seemed to consider her mother's words deeply before she responded with a heavy sigh. "Okay."

Hayley let out a deep sigh of relief, and smiled again, this time true happiness coming to her at her daughter's words. "Thank you, Hope." She moved to hug her daughter who didn't respond to the hug, but remained still.

"I come bearing gifts!" A loud, cheery voice called from Hayley's bedroom. _Rebekah_ ; Hayley thought with a smile. "You in here with my favourite niece, Newbie Mikaelson?"

 _Newbie Mikaelson?_ Hayley Internally rolled her eyes. Oh how she loved Rebekah. "In here!" She called back with a chipper voice.

The door to Hope's room swung open with an extra dramatic creak that accentuated Rebekah's entire personality to perfection. What was it about those siblings and making dramatic entrances? God knows; they were _experts_ in that particular field.

"Hello, love." Rebekah greeted Hope with a bright smile that wasn't returned by anything but a brief, polite hello. She shot a dramatically worried look to Hayley.

"Not now," the hybrid mouthed silently to the blonde, gesturing instead to the ten or so bags that the latter was carrying. "What's in the bags, Barbie?"

Rebekah simply rolled her eyes at the nickname and smiled brightly. "It's a surprise!" She teased, looking to Hayley and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wonderful," Hayley muttered sarcastically, "I _hate_ surprises." She hadn't always, but if her time alone as a teenager had taught her anything, it was that usually the surprises she received were far from pleasant.

"Well you and Hope are going to love this one," Rebekah said, her voice final and leaving no room for disagreement as she pursed her lips and stared at the hybrid who just nodded her head with a muttered word under her breath.

" _Lovely_ ," Rebekah said, her smile returning. "This is for you, my darling," she continued, handing hope a powder blue bag with perhaps the biggest smile Hayley had ever seen. "Your father and I picked this out especially for you. It was—"

" _REBEKAH!_ " Kol's irritated voice suddenly called. He too, it seemed, had taken it upon himself to enter Hayley's bedroom without knocking. "Where are you, you blonde-tasseled wench? I thought you said that you had a _GIFT_ for me, not this... whatever it is. I look bloody ridiculous!"

" _KOL!_ " Freya shouted abruptly from the doorway, eliciting a loud sigh from Hayley.

 _God, not you as well_ , she thought. Boundaries obviously hadn't existed in the 1100's.

"Yes my dear older sister?" Kol said, sarcasm to his tone as he dramatically turned to look at her.

"Get in that closet right now, shut up and stop pestering the girls before I break your neck, brother," Freya ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument as she moved past her brother and entered Hope's bedroom. "Hope sweetie, how are you? Your dad wants me to help you with something, okay?"

"Okay Auntie Freya." Hope said, her already sad sounding tone being added to with a small sigh as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her aunt's hand as they left the room together.

"Can I come out now, or not?" Kol's irritated voice floated through the doors of the closet the second that Hope and Freya left the room. Hayley and Rebekah shared a humoured look at his impatience.

"Oh, my God," Hayley let out a bubbly burst of laughter at the site of Kol, having to hold a hand to her mouth just to shut herself up before Kol snapped and broke her neck, or worse ripped her heart from her chest.

"What, the holy hell, Is _that_?" she continued asking, trying with all her might not to keel over with unstoppable laughter.

" _What?_ " Rebekah asked confusedly. "I thought it was _adorable_."

"Well then…" Kol said bitterly as he moved more towards his little sister. "You are bloody off your rockers."

There Kol was, dressed from head to toe in a White-Rabbit costume; tweed waistcoat, floppy ears, pocket-watch and all. Freya, it seemed, had painted a rabbit face onto his skin with her magic as payback for his earlier resistance. Hayley smirked, wondering if Kol had seen what his face looked like yet. Considering his calm state, she highly doubted it.

"Well, I think you look lovely," Hayley said, trying and failing to hide a laugh as his bunny ears flipped to the side as he looked to her. "J-Just _lovely_."

"And your little bunny nose!" Rebekah gushed, clapping her hands together. "I wanna hug you—"

"My _WHAT?!_ "

"She's right," Hayley agreed with a giant grin. "It looks cuter than a Snapchat filter!"

"What the bloody hell is Snapch—" Kol cut himself off when he turned to the left to see himself in a full size, clear as hell, mirror…

" _FREYA!_ " he screeched, only making Rebekah and Hayley burst into yet another fit of laughter. "FREYA, I WILL TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND BOIL YOUR BONES!"

"NO! No, no, no," Hayley tried to speak over both her own laughter and Rebekah, who practically had her head buried in the brunettes shoulder to shield her own frantic laughter. "It's— it's _cute_. Hope will love it; I love it. W- _We_ love it," Hayley said before breaking into a fit of giggles once again.

Kol glared at them something fierce, but at the mention of his niece, the anger faded from his eyes and he sighed heavily. "I'll have you know that both of you are stark-raving mad," he told them, his eyes locking onto Hayley. "But for my niece... For _Hope_ , I will graciously wear this atrocity that you call a costume. _Pfft_ , and they say _I'm_ the mad one?"

"Thank you, Kol," Hayley said; her laughing stopping as she genuinely thanked the Mikaelson brother with a kind smile. She knew how much Hope would love this. Hell, how much _Klaus_ would love this.

It would be something that all of them talked about for the next century, bringing the photos of the occasion out at every Christmas, just to mock and humiliate each other.

Kol smiled a genuine smile at Hayley's remark, and bowed his way out of the room. "See you at the ball then," he chirped, but when he turned to leave, both women let out the same, high-pitched squeal.

"This is going to be _epic_ ," Rebekah said to her with a smile as she looped her arm around Hayley's.

"I have that feeling too," Hayley grinned back as she watched the youngest Mikaelson brother leave the room. "Does Kol know that the back of his costume is a giant, stuffed, Cheshire cat?" she added in a whisper.

"No," Rebekah laughed. "But who was I to pass up such a deal? Two costumes for the price of one; I would have been mad not to have taken it!"

"You mean Klaus would have been mad for you entirely draining his credit cards of all that he owns?"

"What Nik doesn't know won't hurt him." Rebekah dismissed with a grin and a wave of her hand.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Hayley mused. "You of all people know how paranoid he can be."

Rebekah couldn't argue with that as she just shrugged and moved on. "Anyway… Kol has his costume, Hope, Freya, Keelin, Marcel, Davina, Elijah—"

"You went very overboard didn't you?" Hayley asked, amused.

"I wouldn't say that. I just... made the most of the opportunity at hand. Oh, by the way," the blonde added, handing Hayley the largest of all the bags. "This one's yours."

"… _Mine?_ " Hayley asked slowly, eyeing the large bag that Rebekah practically shoved at her. She had to admit, even for Klaus that was quick.

Rebekah gave her a knowing smile, as if she knew exactly what the hybrid was thinking. "Oh, no love," she said lightly, "That's been ordered all week. It had to be custom made, you know!"

"Custom made?" Hayley repeated, her eyes wide and her mouth gaped open. _Klaus_. "That son of a—"

"Now come on Hayley," Rebekah rolled her blue eyes at the hybrid. "At least look at it before you completely freak out."

"Freak out? I-I'm not freaking out!" Hayley exclaimed a little too quickly, feeling as a light blush crept up her cheeks. Obviously Klaus had known that she would forget her own costume, considering that was a department in which she lacked skills.

How the hell was it possible for someone to know her so well? She couldn't remember anyone who had. Not Jackson. Not Elijah. She tried to be angry, to keep her pride and be upset over the fact that Klaus just _had to know_ she would forget a dress but she couldn't bring up even an inch of anger.

"Hayley...?" Rebekah's confused tone sounded far away and slightly tinny to the former, who was swimming in a pool of her thoughts. "HAYLEY!" She shouted a second time, this time clicking her fingers to pull the hybrid out of her trance. "What on earth are you doing, girl? I was telling you about the importance of the accessories that I picked out for you!"

"Sorry Bex," Hayley said with an apologetic look, hoping the use of the blonde's favourite nickname would earn her forgiveness, which it did. Rebekah smiled brightly and continued on about the beautiful dress that Hayley still hadn't even seen yet.

"Anyway, Klaus organised the whole thing. All I did was pick it up from the boutique and bring it here to you. Yes, and before you ask, neither I nor Klaus told you about this because we knew how you would react, and now... well, now you can't argue with what's in the bag!"

Hayley groaned and rolled her eyes. A part of her wanted to throw the bag out the open window, but a bigger part of her couldn't wait to open it. If Klaus was the one who had picked out the costume, she knew without a doubt that it would be beautiful.

There was less than an hour until the ball began, and Hayley still wasn't wearing her costume. Nor had she even looked inside the bag that currently held it. After Rebekah had gone off to get ready, Hayley had just sat on her bed and stared blankly out the window trying to convince herself that what she was feeling, her nerves and her admiration towards a certain blonde hybrid, was nothing more that the product of what they'd talked about earlier…

She was panicking; the ball, the possibility of this not being what would make her daughter even remotely okay. She didn't know what to do.

 _And Klaus?_

The way he'd spoken to her, like she was the most special person in the world... it truly freaked her out. As if worrying about Hope hadn't been enough already, Hayley suddenly found herself worrying about what Klaus would think of her when she wore the costume he'd had made, just for her. What if she didn't live up to his expectations?

Up to the Mikaelson expectations? Rebekah acted and looked like a Queen, same with Freya. She wasn't like that despite her costume for the night. Why the hell has Klaus wanted her as _The White Queen_ anyway?

Half of her knew that Klaus truly thought of her like that, as the only true queen amongst them all. But the other half...? The _other_ half of her wondered if he was just telling her these things simply to make her feel better about herself.

After all, if it were true, wouldn't someone else have told her this before?

How did he always manage to make her believe it though, even if she had never truly heard it from anyone else? Even though a part of her wanted to roll her eyes, the other felt her heart explode.

Maybe it's because that she knew, despite everything that they'd been through good or bad, that Klaus had not lied to her. Not once, _ever_. They were always honest with each other, and Klaus never said things of such emotional intensity if he did not mean them. That was not her assumption, but a straight out fact.

She sighed and shook her head as her eyes met the bag Rebekah had given her. She let her thoughts fly at the possibilities of what was inside… knowing Klaus; it was over the top and beautiful.

Hayley found that she was not able to resist any longer. She had to see what was waiting for her inside the bag.

She slowly walked over to it, picking it up and sitting it on the bed…

One-by-one, Hayley extracted the contents the bag and laid them out on her comforter, each item an ostentatious component of her White Queen costume. First came a platinum wig, the tresses of which were dusted with a fine sprinkling of glitter and gems.

Next, were the accessories that Rebekah had told her about; Necklaces of white gold, bracelets and faceted rings, sparkling ear cuffs and a giant pair of pearlised diamond earrings.

The shoes came next, Cinderella-inspired, they were, made from cut crystal and filled with a weighted liquid that allowed iridescent glitter to float inside, suspended and trapped between the two layers of glass.

Then, Hayley pulled out the dress.

It was the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever seen.

It was something truly awe-inspiring and Hayley felt her breath hitch as she realised that Klaus had had it made, just for her. He was treating her like a true queen, and she couldn't believe the obvious truth behind his earlier words. The pure beauty of the dress almost made a tear come to the hybrid's eye, and she rarely let that happen. This was not _her_.

Though not like anything she had ever wear she couldn't stop her stare. It was just… perfect. Like nothing she had ever seen before. It was beautifully white and she could tell it would go just bellow her white heels. The sleeves were clear with some sparkles and cut into a V-neck that would make the necklace Klaus had gave her look even more stunning. The bodice seemed to be a glittering, beaded, lace-up corset that was decorated with fine silver chain and tiny shining gems. It was the sort of bodice that Hayley was sure a living girl would've died from wearing, due to lack of oxygen.

"I guess that means I won't be peeing tonight," she joked under her breath as she continued to look the dress over. The poufy skirt was overlain with a fine white organza material, and covered with both thousands of iridescent crystals and several stars of David, cut from a metallic silver mesh.

She let a small smile come to her lips; he had this made for her. Before she had even asked… she couldn't even imagine the cost of the luxurious dress.

Hayley could've stared at it forever, but then her eyes caught sight of the last item in the bag, and she dropped the dress to the bed in a silently stunned awe.

The crown.

 _Her crown._

It was the last thing in the bag, and Hayley knew that it was the most expensive of all her gifts.

She gasped when she saw it. Reaching forward before stopping, she was even scared to touch it. It might have been the most beautiful thing of all.

At least eight inches high, made of pure white gold and encrusted with genuine diamonds and rubies, her crown sat winking at her, drawing her in with all of its powerful glory. Every peak of it was moulded into a New Orleans-inspired Fleur-de-Lis and it sparkled and glinted every which way. It truly was the crown of a queen. But not just any queen, either.

It was a crown that could only belong to the Queen of the King of Kings.

Hayley sucked in a shaky breath as she took it in her hands gently, flipping it around and re-examining every single inch of it. It was perfection. She couldn't even mentally picture herself in it, but she found herself wanting to.

 _Hayley Marshall, Queen of New Orleans_.

It certainly had a ring to it, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like how the title sounded. She walked across the room towards her mirror and gently placed the crown atop her head, half expecting it to be too large, but it wasn't.

 _It fitted her perfectly_.

She stared at her reflection in complete and utter awe... she actually _did_ look like a Queen.

 **A/N: We are so awesomely amazing and incapable of restraining ourselves that we have officially decided to add a third and final part! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep a look out for part 3 and please review!**


	3. PART THREE

**PART THREE**

"Nik! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? The guests are going to start arriving in less than ten minutes, for God sakes!"

The sound of Rebekah's loud, exasperated voice suddenly threw Klaus violently from his thoughts, causing him to immediately cease his pacing of the decorated courtyard and turn to face his sister.

"What is it?" he bit back roughly, wringing his hands together nervously as he looked at his sister's condemning expression.

He wasn't usually nervous, well... ever, but tonight, he knew he had two things weighing heavily on his mind, and both of them were making Klaus as nervous as hell.

The first and most important thing to him was his daughter and the small chance that this wasn't going to work. That this wouldn't put a smile on his daughter's face or make her happy again, back to the bubbly Auburn child he could still remember her being. But that wasn't the only thing on the hybrids mind in this moment.

Also currently occupying his thoughts, were images of a certain Little Wolf. Oh, how he hoped that she appreciated the costume he'd had made just for her. He was worried that in the end, Hayley wasn't going to wear it even though in his heart, that's truly all he was hoping for.

For her to finally accept something that _he'd_ given her, and not someone else.

 _Him_.

Just imagining his Queen in a dress meant for a woman like her was incredible and beautiful to imagine. It just made him want this night to go perfectly even more.

"Don't take that tone with me, you narcissistic sod!" Rebekah began, her nostrils flaring in much the same way as her brothers' did whenever he was insulted. She opened her mouth again, no doubt to hurl something dreadful right at Klaus' face, but the entrance of Kol and Hope at that very second, cut her anger short.

"What are you doing, Aunt Bekah?" Hope asked her slowly, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion as Rebekah let out an angry breath and glared at her brother once more.

Rebekah plastered on a bright, dazzling grin just for Hope and turned to face the seven-year-old with a little chuckle. "Your father and I were just chatting, my gorgeous little niece," she said jovially. "Ahhh! You look so adorable in your Alice costume, doesn't she, Kol."

"Utterly stunning." Kol responded with a charming smile as he leant down to kiss his niece on the cheek before walking over to his brother and sister with raised eyebrows as he silently asked them _'what the hell?'_

"You look like the Princess you truly are, Hope," Klaus mused suddenly, making his way over to kneel in front of his daughter with a smile of pure joy. "Unlike your Uncle Kol, who looks like something spat out from the Wonderland Garbage Disposal: utterly ridiculous!"

Hope laughed, smiling at her father as Kol scoffed and muttered something under his breath that Hope couldn't hear but whatever it was it earned a gasp and a smack in the back of his head from Rebekah who looked completely disturbed.

Klaus smiled back, feeling a warmth run through him because he wasn't seeing the frown on his daughter's face that he had grown used to.

There was his little girl before him in her Alice costume; his Littlest Wolf positively beaming at him in a manner that made him feel a way that only two people in the world could. He couldn't wait for Hayley to see Hope so happy after so long without even a hint of a smile on her face. All in the world was righting itself, and to think, it started with a smile and Klaus couldn't be happier.

He could only imagine the smile that it would bring to Hayley, seeing their daughter like this; _Happy and safe_. Just seeing Hope happy he knew would make Hayley positively beam with joy just like he couldn't refrain from doing in this moment. He just wanted both of them to be happy.

"Dad, not that I don't like it, or anything," Hope said quietly, eyeing her Aunt and Uncle over her father's shoulder, "But why is everyone dressed up like characters from Alice in Wonderland and why is the compound looking so... pretty tonight?"

Klaus let a grin cover his entire face as looked to his daughter. "Well, love… why don't we go and find out? Just give me a couple of minutes to finish getting ready?" Klaus waited for her small nod before looking up at Kol and Rebekah with a smirk.

"Come here, Darling," Kol said loudly, grabbing onto Hope's hand with a little grin and moving Klaus out of the way, "Let's go and find Aunt Freya and Keelin. I Hope to God they're not—"

"KOL!" Klaus and Rebekah shouted at the same time.

"Hope they're not... _what_?" Hope added, genuinely confused by what was going on.

"Starting the _fun_ without us," Kol smirked and chuckled as Rebekah huffed out an angry breath and picked up something to chuck at his head just as Klaus sighed, annoyed at his little brother as he just smiled at his confused daughter.

Ah... _family_. What a bloody joy, they were.

"5 minutes now, Nik!" Rebekah shouted, her shrill and high pitched voice earning a flinch from Klaus as he glared at her.

"Rebekah, I am well aware of the time, but go with Kol, will you please," Klaus requested, his tone serious and leaving no room for argument as he stared at his little brother's retreating back. "My daughter does not need to be scarred anymore by this family, thank you very much."

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes with a pout. "Fine." She said simply as she glared at him once more before crossing her arms and practically stomping out of the room.

Now all Klaus had to do was unlock the compound gates, appoint Elijah as the doorman ( _where the hell was his stuck-up pillock of a brother anyway?_ ) and show Hope the ballroom. Sounded simple enough, but he was missing his trusty sidekick, Hayley.

Klaus hadn't seen her all afternoon, not since she'd panicked about something he'd said, and vamped off upstairs.

 _Where the bloody hell was she?_

He started to worry.

He didn't have time for this. Why did that woman have to affect him so profoundly?

"THREE MINUTES!" Rebekah shouted from the next room.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and muttering some foul words to his sister that he immediately regretted when he remembered her vampire hearing and short temper mixed with her very, _very,_ piercing loud scream.

"I didn't mean it!" he added jokingly before she could vamp into the room and pull his head off for being so rude.

Kol just laughed.

He smirked and chuckled as he turned his head away from the shut door. His thoughts returned to Hayley. Where was that certain hotheaded, stubborn brunette when he needed her?

 _"NIKLAUS!"_

"Bloody Hell, what now?!" Klaus snapped at Elijah as he entered the compound in his own costume.

"Well don't you look lovely," Klaus said with a teasing smirk.

"About as lovely as a hat full of assholes," Kol commented unhelpfully as he came to gloat at his eldest brother.

"Must you two always result to acting like immature children?" Elijah responded bitterly to his brother's, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, of course, there's no better way to be, brother!" Kol exclaimed, grinning sideways at Klaus, who couldn't stop chuckling at the look on Elijah's face. "Besides, I am the Cheshire cat; I'm just acting my character."

Elijah just rolled his eyes at Kol, not in the mood to put up with his little brother's behaviour right now. He turned to Klaus, ready to continue his reason for coming in here…

"And the White Rabbit's pocket watch you're carrying obviously doesn't work, or you would realise that there are less than two minutes left!" Rebekah called from the other room, eliciting a loud joyful giggle from Hope. "So much for being in character, Kol!"

"What is wrong with this family—?"

"ONE MINUTE!" Rebekah screamed, cutting Klaus off.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Great, Davina's here," Klaus muttered in exasperation.

"Hello darling," Kol greeted her with a passionate kiss on the lips to where Elijah looked away and Klaus groaned in disgust.

"Say that again, Klaus, and I'll turn your blood into poison," Davina said casually, earning her a smile from Kol. "Where's Hope? I want to give her this Alice headband," she added, holding up a pretty little bow that was decorated with candy hearts.

"Did you hex it?" Klaus asked, his sarcasm strong and his tone serious. Davina just let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Why? Did you want to wear it?" She asked sarcastically. "It would bring out your eyes."

"How would you feel about me ripping your _eyes_ out—?"

"Do us all a favour and stop talking Klaus," The brunette witch said with a mock sweetness. "You lower the IQ of everyone in the room."

"And you don't?"

"Niklaus, enough!" Elijah snapped.

"You can't talk," Davina said sharply, "You practically killed me."

"Get bloody over it," Klaus rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Tell me, is that why my brother grows dimmer by the second? Spending so much time with you is lowering his already dangerously low IQ?"

"Hey! Where's the party at, D?"

"Marcellus has arrived," Elijah announced in an almost bored way.

"Who invited _him_?" Asked Kol with a little groan.

"That's it Nik!" Rebekah yelled loudly. "Everyone is going to start arriving and—"

"Rebekah, if you don't shut up—"

"Dad! I want to see what's going on!" Hope shouted, throwing herself into the room with a giant smile and pausing when she saw everyone in their costumes before her.

Klaus forced a smile onto his face before sighing and thinking one simple thing.

 _Where the hell, was Hayley?_

"DAD _PLEASE_...?" Hope whined, actually excited for the first time in weeks.

"Okay, love… why don't we go downstairs?" Klaus smiled as he crouched down in front of his happy looking daughter.

With that, Klaus took Hope by the hand and led her from the room, giving one final order to Elijah as he left. "Mind the door, brother," he said flatly, pausing for a beat before he continued in a lower, slightly wavering voice, "And if you should see Hayley, please tell her to find me in the Ballroom, I want her to see the smile on Hope's face."

"I like my costume, daddy." Hope smiled at him as he smiled back, feeling pride rush through him at how already Hope's mood seemed to have improved. They walked into the living room hand in hand to immediately see Freya, Keelin and Davina all in costume and all talking amongst themselves. His eyes scanned the room for Hayley but there was no sign of her.

"That's grand, my Littlest Wolf," he said softly, admiring Hope in her pale blue silk and organza dress. "But, where's your mother, hmm?"

A bright smile went to Freya and Keelin's faces' at the site of Hope and Klaus. "Aw Hope, you look truly beautiful," Freya said as she greeted her niece.

Klaus sighed heavily. _Why did everybody have to keep interrupting him, and more importantly, why were they not concerned by the whereabouts of Hayley?_

"You look just like Alice herself," Keelin added with a kind smile.

"Wipe that frown from your face, Niklaus," Freya said teasingly as she walked towards them with a smile. "Missing your Queen?" She teased as Klaus shot her a halfhearted glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped defensively, fearing that Freya knew too much about his thoughts. "Hope, on the other hand, is waiting to see what all the fuss is about, sister, so I suggest that you and your lovely girlfriend get on with whatever it is you called us down here for. Our party is waiting, and time is a ticking."

His words didn't affect her happy mood as the blonde just rolled her eyes. She turned to her niece who was talking to Keelin before kneeling down to her. "We have a little surprise for you, sweetheart."

Freya took something out of Keelin's hand and placed it gently into Hope's small palm, the latter immediately gasping when the cold, silver, heart-shaped locket dropped into her hand.

"What is it?" Hope asked, her eyes sparkling with a glorious and genuine spirit that Klaus had missed all too much. "May I open it please, Aunt Freya?"

Hope giggled in excitement as Freya nodded and smiled, watching happily as the seven-year-old opened the locket and beamed down at whatever was inside. "It's... my family!" Hope exclaimed brightly. "Oh I love it so much, thank you Auntie Freya and Keelin! Daddy, look at what it is!"

"That is going to look lovely on you… let me see." Hope handed the locked to him as he smiled and examined it, shooting Freya and Keelin a small smile before putting it around his daughter's neck gently as her hands reached out to touch it.

"It's so pretty," Hope said, breathless in complete amazement.

"I also have a little something for the Guest of Honour," Davina announced as she stepped towards Hope with a smile. "A headband fit for a Princess!"

" _Guest of Honour..._?" Hope began, slightly bewildered by the young witch's statement.

Davina's eyes widened as she turned to Klaus who sighed dramatically and muttered something to the witch under his breath.

"...Do you like it?" Davina rushed to change the subject as Hope looked down at the headband before gasping as her smile returned even wider than before. "It's beautiful! Can you put it on me?"

Davina grinned at Klaus triumphantly and placed the headband gently upon the younger girl's head. "I'm so glad you like it, Hope. Your Uncle Kol and I picked it out together, he wanted the most expensive one he could find for his perfect little niece... that's why _he_ paid!" Both girls laughed together at this.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle and grin at that. He turned to Freya and mouthed _'ready?'_ As Freya smiled nervously and nodded. "Hope… we have another… _bigger,_ surprise for you; do you wanna see?"

"YES!" she squealed happily, causing every supernatural in the room to wince at the high-pitched sound.

"My God!" Kol remarked from the doorway, having appeared without anyone noticing. "She sounds just like dear old Bex when she screams."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU—" Rebekah shouted from somewhere in the distance, making everyone else laugh.

Hope giggled excitedly as she grabbed her dad's hand and started practically dragging the laughing hybrid towards the door.

Klaus smiled and pushed the door to the ballroom open with the biggest smile he's ever had, watching intently for Hope's reaction to the sight of the room beyond.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Hope," he said gently. "This is for you."

Hope gasped as she froze and could only stare in pure amazement. The music, the atmosphere, the people, the costumes, it was enough to even stun Klaus into pure shock at the perfection. He looked to his daughter whose wide sparkling eyes held nothing but pure happiness and joy in this exact moment.

 _It was perfect_.

It was all perfect; from the theme to the numerous people dancing and looking completely happy and… _mad_ in the best kind of way.

"So _that's_ why you're The Mad Hatter!" Hope laughed. "And, Uncle Kol is The White Rabbit and The Cheshire Cat, and Aunt Rebekah is The Queen Of Hearts and..." she trailed off and looked around the room expectantly. "Daddy, what is mommy dressed up like? Can you tell me, or is it a _secret_?"

Klaus smiled teasingly at her. "She is who she is meant to be, love."

Hope looked at him, confused. "What does that mean, dad?"

"You'll see my lovely little Alice," Klaus told her, mimicking the Mad Hatters voice exactly as he laughed when she pouted adorably.

"He's only saying that because he doesn't know where she is, or what she looks like," Kol teased, whispering so that Klaus and Hope were the only ones who heard him. "Either that, or it's because he's pining over Hayley like a lost little... _Hatter_."

"It's true," Rebekah added simply from Klaus' other side. "Nobody else seems as interested nor as concerned as you, Nik, and since when do you have costumes like that made for people? I thought _I_ was your favourite, and yet, I had to buy my own!"

"How about you all shut up and allow me this time with my daughter." He bit out, the words about Hayley hitting him hard as his worry returned as well as some anger and frustration towards the brunette for allowing him to worry like this.

He had wanted Hayley to be here to see their daughter's stunned reaction.

"Okay..." Hayley breathed nervously as she peaked around the upstairs corner and down into the sea of people in the ballroom below her. Klaus really wasn't joking when he said that he'd invited the entire French Quarter. She panicked at the sight of all the people and ducked behind a pillar that was the closest to the stairs, thanking whatever the hell was listening that the column was wide enough to hide her in her pouffy dress.

From where she was standing, she could clearly see all of her family and friends in their costumes. Some of them made her laugh, and others... we sort of terrifying. Rebekah was certainly the Queen of the crop, dressed identically to The Red Queen straight out of Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland. Freya and Keelin, much to Hayley's delight, were dressed as Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb; Davina was, fittingly enough, the mouse; Kol... enough said there; Marcel was the Jabberwocky and a darn-tooting' good one...

They all looked perfect in their costumes, which only made her more nervous as she ran a hand across her dress to try and flatten the puffy material. She failed.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second before pushing back all of her worries to remind herself that this was for her daughter.

She walked towards the stairs, whispering in the announcer's ear her name and title. She paused, considering for a second what to say for her last name. Certainly, it wouldn't be wrong to say Mikaelson... so people knew she was Hope's mother.

"Hayley Mar-Mikaelson," She found herself changing her true name for that of her adopted family before she could stop herself. _Why did she like the way it sounded so much?_ The thought of being a Mikaelson used to make her feel physically sick, and Hayley wasn't even sure when it all changed.

He smiled and nodded. She took in a deep breath before lifting up her dress to take a step towards the edge of the stairs, she noticed Keelin being the first to notice her before the music could even stop- why the hell did the music even have to stop? To draw even more attention to her?

Goddamn, these Mikaelsons and their stupid big balls full of so many ancient, supernatural people who drank tea and spoke like old-fashioned fools that still believed in etiquette.

Her eyes scanned the room as she took her first nervous step down the staircase, looking for the two people that she was doing all of this for; Klaus and Hope.

They both looked utterly perfect. Hope looked so happy and like an actual princess and Klaus... he looked completely in character and handsome as hell- when wasn't he though?

Hayley caught herself in her own thoughts and frowned ever so slightly. Handsome? When had she started thinking about Klaus like this, and so often, too? She'd always known he was handsome, that was no secret, but these other thoughts that she'd been having? Actually apologising to him and admitting that she was wrong? Feeling strange warmth spread through her whenever she saw him with Hope... when on earth had _that_ started?

Her eyes shot to the announcer who cleared his throat as she nodded and held her breath. Was she ready for this? No. Did she want to do everything, even act like someone she didn't fully believe herself to be, A Queen, for her daughter?

 _Hell yes_.

She really would do anything for her little girl.

"ANNOUNCING, HAYLEY MIKAELSON," The announcer said loudly, before adding without Hayley's consent, "LEADER, ALPHA AND QUEEN OF THE CRESCENT WOLVES AND OF THE FRENCH QUARTER!"

Hayley almost died.

Everyone, _everyone's_ eyes were on her in that moment as a round of applause was immediately given. She was actually going to faint. Every pair of eyes was dead set on her. Including Klaus and her daughters. Her eyes met Klaus' and it was like time froze as she started descending the staircase without even realising.

He just stared at her in that way of his that sent her blood both shivering with cold and burning with intense heat at the same time. He looked at her like she was his Queen, and the intensity of his gaze just pulled her further down the staircase like Cinderella entering the ball while Prince Charming was watching. She floated as gracefully as an angel, step-by-step, drawing the attentive gasps of everyone, including her utterly awe-struck family.

" _Beautiful…_ "

She cursed her hybrid hearing; _she knew that voice_. It was the voice of the man she was having a passionate starring contest with right now. Her graceful steps quickly became less graceful as her heartbeat sped up.

It was about 6 steps from the last when it happened, her eyes leaving Klaus, not because she wanted to but because she was suddenly tripping over the bottom of her dress that slipped from her fingers without her realising.

The crowd let out an audible scream as Hayley tumbled down the stairs, and crash-landed in a heap, right at Kol's feet. She was so embarrassed that she wished for nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She knew she was going to make a fool of herself in some way or other, and she was right.

 _Now might be a good time for the return of the Hollow_ , she thought bitterly.

"Ah, so graceful," Kol laughed sarcastically, from above her, a giant mad grin plastered on his face. She knew he was only joking, but still, his comment didn't exactly make her feel better. She was going to have to slug him for that later.

She had looked utterly beautiful walking down those steps, she looked purely liked the Queen she both already was and was destined to be. Klaus had to admit he may or may not had told the announcer to say those specific words when a beautiful brunette named Hayley arrived, the Mikaelson part he did not expect though he had to admit he loved the sound of it. Adored it actually.

He couldn't stop from staring into her beautiful brown eyes that held both nervousness and something else he couldn't even begin to describe. And then came the part where she had taken a tumble down the stairs, instant worry came to him as Hope gasped from right beside him. Before going to help her he stopped to send a scowl to Kol after his comment as his hybrid eyes briefly came out in anger, which actually made Kol shut up for once.

"Keep your eyes to yourselves the lot of you!" Klaus shouted loudly enough so that every person in the room quickly returned to what they'd been doing prior to Hayley's entrance; even the music started up again. "Hayley, love," he continued much quieter now as he knelt beside his queen. "Are you alright? That was quite a nasty tumble you had there."

"I look like an idiot." She hissed out as her eyes scanned across the room where a few brave eyes still remained right on her.

"Nonsense. A Queen cannot possibly be an idiot, but they can be stunningly beautiful, and that is what you are. You are far too lovely for people to think less of you, Little Wolf; they'll soon enough forget all about it. You seem to have that power over people, you know."

" _Pfft!_ " Someone snorted loudly from nearby, causing Klaus to growl in fury. "What sort of Queen looks like... _her_? She's a filthy half-breed animal, not a queen! That's why she fell down the stairs. Tell me, girl, have you ever worn heels before, or don't they have shoes in the swamps?"

Klaus tensed as his eyes briefly met Hayley's now tear-filled ones that were avoiding him. To put it simply, he snapped. His golden yellow hybrid eyes coming out as he turned around and opened his mouth to spit out some threatening statement before ripping the man's throat out when he heard a loud scream as well as a snapping sound.

His eyes went to the man that was now visible sense the crowd cleared a path. Kol had the man by the now broken wrist, twisting it at a vile angle as he smirked darkly at the now sobbing man who was on his knees begging for mercy from him.

"That's not very nice, _mate_." Kol's cold voice would cause even the oldest of vampires to shiver in pure fear as his already tight vampire grip tightened.

"How about a little display of affectionate respect for the woman that just happens to be your Queen, hmm? You fleeting, little, insignificant blip of light?" Kol continued, a sadistic little smile coming to his face as he hauled the man to his feet, and stared right into his eyes.

He was going to compel him.

"I believe it's time for you to learn some respect," Kol told him dangerously as he brought the man closer towards him by the back of the head. "Why don't you go and give her a proper _Queenly_ apology, after all, you are nothing more than a pathetic little servant to her, isn't that right?" Kol cocked his head to the side in sadistic amusement as the man repeated after him. "Kiss the ground that she walks on, maybe even her feet while you're at it."

"I will show my Queen the respect she is due," The man said in an almost robotic way. "I will kiss the blessed ground upon which she walks, and I shall kiss her feet, Master Mikaelson."

Kol chuckled and pushed the man towards the shocked-looking Hayley and Klaus. "Lovely!" He exclaimed. "Now get on with it— You're ruining the night!"

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Keelin whispered to her girlfriend who was smiling like mad.

"Shh… just watch," Freya whispered back as she kissed Keelin's hand, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her.

"Best. Party. Ever." Rebekah added, winking sideways at Hope to make her niece smile.

Davina stared at Kol, a proud look of adoration displayed upon her face. "That's my man," she grinned.

"Q-Queen Mikaelson?" The man stuttered as he dropped down to his knees in front of a wide-eyed Hayley, who side-eyed Klaus.

"Yeah?" She said quickly as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I-I am most humbled to be graced with a presence that beholds such beauty as yours, Milady. I wish for you to k-know with how much sincerity and vigour that I wish to apologise..."

Hayley rolled her eyes at the man's comment and smirked a little. Did Kol really have to compel him to speak like he'd come straight out of 1592?

"Please do your best t-to forgive me for the crime I have done." He said, his eyes meeting hers as Hayley looked away in complete embarrassment even though she couldn't stop the bubbly laugh that slipped from her lips.

When Hayley turned sideways, however, she noticed the look on Klaus' face and she felt the humour leave her immediately. Not only was he staring at the man as though he was his next meal, he also was grinding his teeth in an almost psychotic way that fitted perfectly with his costume.

He was royally pissed.

"You know I don't think that's quite enough, Kol," Klaus growled, his hybrid teeth showing as he grabbed the man from the neck and lifted him up so his feet weren't touching the floor, the man's eyes widened in complete fear that was even worse than when he was with Kol. "You'll make a good meal, mate."

"KLAUS!" Hayley shouted, standing up and almost tripping again as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the man who fell to the floor. Hayley stared at him in complete shock and her look seemed to remind Klaus about their daughter.

He took in a deep breath as a deep fear that his daughter had witnessed that monster like side of himself ran through him. "Hope.."

"With Keelin, grabbing a drink." His hybrid hearing picked up Rebekah saying.

Klaus only looked to Hayley with wide and frantic eyes, his mouth opening and closing a couple times before flashing away at hybrid speed.

Hayley couldn't believe it. Klaus hadn't just been trying to stand up for her; he'd been jealous. She recalled a moment from so long ago when he'd threatened to kill Jackson if he ever betrayed her. It was only now, in that moment, that she realised Klaus hadn't been using a betrayal to kill the wolf but was trying to protect her. Somehow, she figured that even a misguided comment from her late husband would've been seen by Klaus as a betrayal of her image as a queen, and as such, would've led to his untimely demise. Klaus really did care about her that much, and the thought alone left Hayley entirely floored.

"Would you care to dance, Queen?" Kol whispered in her ear, bringing her straight out of her thoughts. "It may cheer you up."

When Hayley didn't answer, Kol studied her features carefully as a look of understanding passed across his face. "Don't worry about Nik," he offered with a cheeky little grin. "He'll be back soon enough, once he gets over the shock of almost exposing his inner monster to Hope."

Hayley let out a hesitant smile as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. The music began again as Kol twirled her around before pulling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You sure Davina won't get jealous?" She asked with a teasing smile as he chuckled.

"Not at all, darling," he smiled back. "You may be a Queen, but my heart has found a home elsewhere."

Hayley grinned and nodded in agreement. Kol and Davina really were perfect for each other. Anyone could see that.

"Speaking of home," Kol continued as he and Hayley swayed around the room to the music. "I never thought I'd ever see Nik so... _happy_ , so at peace with the world. Hell, I never imagined him as a father, let alone a good one."

Her smile slowly left as her face became more serious and Kol twirled her around once more. "Yeah…" She said with a soft voice and smile. "He's a great dad."

"I should've seen it sooner. If I'm honest; I knew from the earlier days of my pregnancy with the way he was always so protective of the baby— I just never wanted to believe it, you know? It was easier that way, to try and pretend like there was nothing more to Klaus Mikaelson than the Hybrid face he let everyone see. Bit by bit, I started to see past the mask he wore, and the more of the real Klaus that I got to see, the surer of how much he loved his daughter I became, even though I pretended not to notice."

Her drifting eyes met Kol and she saw the small knowing smile on his lips and she realised she had just said all of this to him. Before she had time for the embarrassment to set in he spoke.

"You really care for my brother… don't you?" He asked, sounding both genuinely curious and like he already knew the answer.

Hayley smiled at Kol, a real smile that spread across her face. "Well... Even when you hate him…"

"You love him." Kol cut right through her sentence that she had said once or twice in the past. She flinched at the truthful word that he said without a problem.

 _Love_.

"Uh, I... that's not what I said…" she stammered, shocked.

"That's the saying isn't it?" He said with a teasing smirk. "Even when you hate 'em, you love 'em?"

"Well, it is, but not the way you think I meant it... It's not- I don't..." Hayley continued stumbling over her words as she searched desperately for a change of subject, luckily, she didn't have to find one.

"BROTHER!" Klaus exclaimed loudly from right beside them. "A word, if you will?"

Kol's eyes didn't leave Hayley and she shifted under his strong gaze that she couldn't look away from because her eyes would meet Klaus' which was something she couldn't have right now.

"But of course, BROTHER," Kol shouted back dramatically with a wink to Hayley as Klaus rolled his eyes and roughly tossed an arm around Kol's shoulders before leading him away from Hayley who finally let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

Did Kol really just get something out of her that she wasn't even sure she knew herself? Something inside her shivered and she knew She knew with all her heart that the youngest Mikaelson brother was right; she actually did love Klaus. No more trying to deny it. After the events of the Hollow, it would have been impossible for her not to admit it to herself at some point.

She loved Klaus Mikealson.

May Hayley Marshall rest in peace, for the day that she was finally able to admit such a pertinent truth, her former-self died, and Hayley Mikaelson was born.

Kol let out a breath as he was shoved against the brick wall outside of the ballroom by a pissed off Klaus Mikaelson.

"What the hell, Nik—"

"What is going on with you and Hayley?" Klaus growled as Kol scoffed and moved forward only to get shoved back to the wall as Klaus held him in place with one arm. His frantic, accusing eyes staring right at Kol.

"Why? Are you worried that I'll get all the _dessert_ and there'll be none left for you?" Kol snapped tersely.

"This isn't funny, Kol! Now answer my bloody question!"

"You know if I weren't slightly concerned about getting daggered I would say you look almost jealous, big brother," Kol smirked as Klaus' anger filled eyes grew even madder. "There is enough of that beautiful Queen to go around—"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ SPEAK ABOUT HAYLEY LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Klaus roared, his hands flying around Kol's throat, as he bared his fangs and his hybrid eyes flashed a dangerous shade of gold.

"K-kidding, Nik!" Kol forced out as he patted his brother's hand that was wrapped around his neck. Klaus' hand loosened enough for Kol to pry it away as he rubbed his neck. "Brotherly love is all she will ever get from me."

"I don't believe you!" Klaus snapped as he clenched his jaw and fists. Anger and jealousy running through his body as his wolf side itched to come out. "You want to be with her, ADMIT IT!"

Kol glared, all amusement and playfulness leaving him as pure anger ran through him at this accusation. "ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME, NIK!? Or just forgetting about the love of my life once again!?"

"Davina Claire is my heart and soul, YOU BLOODY FOOL! If you love Hayley so much then why don't you just tell her?"

"YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL YOURSELF A QUEEN!"

Klaus opened his mouth to hurl what was sure to be a vile insult at his younger brother, and then...

 _SMACK!_

Kol's clenched fist collided straight with the hybrid's nose with both supernatural strength and speed, packing enough of a punch (no pun intended) to send Klaus flying through the air, and crashing into the opposite wall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY—"

"Firstly!" Kol shouted as he wiped the blood from his fist. "That's for thinking even for a second that Davina Claire isn't the only Queen I will ever need in my life. Secondly, are you really that much of an idiot to not see what's right in front of you?!"

" _A psychotic lunatic?_ " Klaus muttered in a growl as he stood up shakily.

"That's funny; You're the one who thinks I'm dumb enough to chase after your Queen, and yet I'm the one who's being called a lunatic? Hardly seems fair, brother," Kol grumbled.

I saw the way that you cared for her tonight, destroyed those who dared to mock her." Klaus muttered, no longer rage to his tone just pure acceptance as he shrugged. "Seems obvious to me."

Kol nodded his head and sighed, turning around which caused Klaus to smirk bitterly in victory. Knowing now, that he was right—

Another hard punch was delivered right to Klaus' face, this time at vampire speed as Klaus stumbled back before he turned back to Kol who wore a smirk.

"STOP HITTING ME YOU BLOODY LOON!"

"I WILL STOP HITTING YOU WHEN YOU BLOODY ADMIT THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HAYLEY!" Kol shouted back, a mad look on his face. "I saw the way you were looking at her as she descended the stairs, brother, and you have never looked at anyone like that, ever. Well, not during the times that I was actually awake and un-daggered long enough to have an opinion on things," he added bitterly.

Klaus cricked his nose back into place with a grimace, his face otherwise void of all emotion. "I do not have so-called _feelings_ for Hayley, brother. She is Hope's mother, and she is a part of our family, and that's all there is to it. I do not love _her_ , and she does not love _me_ , therefore, I deem this matter solved." Klaus' voice wavered on the last part of his sentence, which meant that he unintentionally gave himself away. He was betrayed by his own voice.

Kol let a small sad smile come to his face as he sighed. "You really don't see it do you, brother?" Kol asked him as Klaus stubbornly looked to him. "How she thinks of you? How much she cares for you? The way Hope thought of you before meeting you, how Hayley talked about you should be proof enough. That girl looks at you like a King, I wonder who put that in her mind?"

"Hayley had to—" Klaus began

" _HAYLEY_ didn't have to do anything, Nik," Kol corrected, speaking over the top of his brother. "She could've left us all to rot, but she did not."

"She could've made Hope hate us all, but she did not. You didn't see how desperate she was to get you back. I, however, did. I was there the day we rescued you; or have you forgotten that as well?"

"She could have… she could have sided with me. Left you to Marcel and booked from New Orleans but she did not," Kol said tightly, feeling guilty from his truthful statement but he knew he was a wreck without Davina. He wanted to leave and never think of that painful memory that was the love of his life back then. "She did everything to get you back, both for Hope and herself."

"I..." For once in his immortal life, Klaus was lost for words. Kol did have a history of lying, and now, Klaus couldn't help but doubt the truth behind his brother's words. He had a way to ensure it, though. "Swear to me, that every word you speak is the truth," he ordered. "Swear to me on the life of your beloved Davina, and I promise you, I will drop this matter, Kol."

"What about me?"

Klaus groaned as a frowning Davina entered the room and made her way over to Kol, eyeing the hybrid warily as she passed him. "You're not plotting to kill my boyfriend again, I hope," she added menacingly. "Because if you are, I swear to you that your bones will—"

"When will you dullards ever get it through those thick heads of yours, that I will never, _ever_ kill my brother or anyone else in my family, which now includes you, Little Witch. Despite how much I may feel like destroying every single one of you whenever you irritate me, you are all a part of my family that I protect with a sacred vow: _Always and Forever_."

"He thinks I wanna screw Hayley." Kol ruined the emotional moment with filling in Davina, who crossed her arms and pursed her lips as she turned to her boyfriend, upset.

"Well do you?"

"NO!" Kol reassured his girlfriend as he kissed the frown from her lips. "She's like my baby sister."

"Well, here's a development," Klaus said with a sardonic hand pressed over his heart. "How... thoughtful of you to consider her as your _little_ sister when she's every bit the vampire you are. She would take you in a fight, that's for sure..."

"Please." Kol scoffed. "I could take _you_ in a fight but Hayley is quite the badass… Would be an interesting challenge. And she's still my little sister." Kol smirked cheekily.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't really about _Kol_?" Davina asked Klaus, curiosity causing her brow to tick up towards her hairline.

Davina smiled knowingly when Klaus didn't respond. "You love her," Davina said lightly with a smile.

"I do not," he snapped, sighing in utter exasperation. "My brother and I just went through a similar accusation that concluded with a little… _roughhousing_."

" _Roughhousing_?" Kol scoffed. "You mean I kicked your ass."

" _NO_ , what I mean," Klaus continued tersely, "Is that—"

"Is that you love Hayley," both Kol and Davina said at the same time, wearing matching expressions.

"I love Hayley," Klaus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"We know," Davina said with a teasing grin.

"Come on, Nik," Kol cut Klaus off before he could deny it. "Just think of the way she makes you feel. How you feel when you look at her like she's your _everything_. How just the thought of losing her brings a pain to you because you know you would never be able to live without her. That you would both live and die for her because she is your everything. Everything that matters to you. Everything you _love_ and need to protect…" Kol's eyes had drifted off to Davina with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, are your feelings for Hayley supposed to be a secret, Nik?" Rebekah asked as she too, entered the room as though she owned the damn thing. "Because if it is... well, even my stupid dumb brother can see it, so you can't be doing such a good job of hiding the truth."

"I know how much both of those girls mean to you, Klaus," she added when he stared down at his feet. "I would never have believed it, but I have seen it with my own eyes, brother."

"As have I," Freya put in, walking in after Rebekah. "I saw it so very long ago."

"Fan-bloody-tastic! Now you're all here!" Klaus exclaimed defeatedly.

"I know what's it's like Niklaus," Freya muttered as she smiled sadly. "To refuse love, even though the feeling is always there. Like it will never go away. And you try to deny it because you don't think you deserve it but…" Freya smiled as her times with Keelin rushed through her mind. "Believe me, accepting it and telling her is far worth it…"

"Freya is right," Rebekah said, looking straight at Klaus. "If you are lucky enough to find someone who understands you and accepts not only the darkest parts of you but the rest of your dysfunctional family to boot, then every single risk you take for them is worth it, even if it means losing a part of yourself. We all love you, Nik, but none more than Hope and Hayley. Both of them are worth it all."

"Now's the perfect time to do it, you know. If something should not go to plan, you can blame the madness on your Mad Hatter costume and say that we bullied you into doing it," Kol offered teasingly.

"How do any of you expect me to take notice of you when you're all dressed like fools?" Klaus mused, "Especially _you_ , Kol. You look the most—"

 _SMACK!_

"KOL WHAT IS—" Klaus cut himself off when he turned to see that his attacker was not Kol, who was now laughing like mad.

Davina smirked, crossing her arms. "I think he looks cute." She said, sass to her tone.

"Bout to kill your girlfriend, Kol."

"You just said you weren't going to do that. _Ever_." Kol laughed.

Klaus stared at his brother with pursed lips "So, you did hear that, then, did you? Thanks so much for commenting, or even pretending like you cared."

Kol held a hand to his heart as he gasped mockingly. "I'm hurt, Nik. Paranoid that your family hates you, check."

"Would we be here trying to make you admit that you love one of the only few people that makes you happy if we felt anything but love for you?" Rebekah said, smiling.

"And you, sister," Klaus mocked. "You are the Queen of Hearts. Shouldn't you be destroying everything that you see? And tell me, for all of my /family/ that's here, where the hell is Elijah? Even dressed as a giant Ace of Spades he doesn't care enough to come to my aid when he is needed."

"Maybe he just didn't hear you," Kol mused, "Considering his head is so far up his ass, I'd say the reception he's got isn't all that good."

Klaus sniggered at that and sighed. He really did have a problem.

He truly did love Hayley, he'd known that for a while now. But, he'd only realised the true depth of his feelings for her on the night that she came to save him when they were standing by her car in the dark.

If only he could believe that she loved him back. 

**A/N It would only be a two shot they said. It would be short, they said. We lied. Be on the look out for part 4! Don't forget to tell us what you thought of the chapter!**


End file.
